Couple of Master Assassins
by Loufok
Summary: Fic Tasha-Clint. Un nouvel élément à prendre en compte pour ce couple qui n'est pas en couple. Heureusement, ils peuvent compter sur le reste de l'équipe. Se passe après le film Avengers. Les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel.
1. Chap1 : Un gros secret

_Coucou! Me revoilà avec un couple que j'adore : Natasha-Clint. J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Un gros secret**

"- Merde!"

Elle avait beau regarder plusieurs fois, le résultat était toujours le même.

"- Mais c'est pas possible nom de..."

Rageuse, elle jeta la preuve sur son lit. Malgré les premiers symptômes qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille, malgré que de jour en jour, cela devenait de plus en plus concret, avoir le résultat sous les yeux la perturbait grandement. Elle sortie de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, déterminée à se défouler un bon coup sur le sac de boxe. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé, comme toujours, mais à l'intérieur de son ventre, une pointe d'appréhension naissait : pourvu qu'elle ne _le_ croise pas. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à dissimuler ses contrariétés en sa présence et aujourd'hui, la contrariété était sûrement collée à son front comme un gros bouton d'acné. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il soit au courant. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de la solitude et beaucoup d'exercice. Heureusement, les couloirs du QG des Avengers étaient déserts et la salle de sport complètement vide.

Elle y passa trois bonnes heures. Ses cheveux collaient à son front et à ses tempes dont la sueur coulait abondement. Il était temps d'arrêter. D'ailleurs, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle retourna dans le vestiaire et s'assit sur un banc. Saisissant sa serviette, elle s'essuya lentement le visage et le cou, laissant à ses pensées négatives le temps de revenir. Cela eut le don de l'énerver à nouveau et elle balança le tissu éponge à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'objet tomba mollement au sol sans un bruit. Elle le fixa quelques secondes puis sauta sur ses pieds : inutile de rester immobile plus longtemps, elle avait besoin d'une douche. Elle se déshabilla et se dirigea vers la cabine.

Elle abhorrait les longues douches mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres : elle avait envie de rester le plus longtemps possible seule. Aussi, elle laissa couler l'eau un bon moment, au point d'avoir les doigts complètement fripés quand elle sortit. Tout en se séchant, elle entendit du bruit venant de la salle d'entraînement. Quelqu'un était en train de taper dans le sac qu'elle avait utilisé un peu plus tôt. Elle sentit un début de panique. Se giflant mentalement, elle secoua la tête : quelle cruche! Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer de la nervosité pour un problème aussi infime. De toute façon, dans quelques jours, tout sera réglé, alors pourquoi s'en faire. Elle se rhabilla en hâte et s'approcha doucement de la porte des vestiaires qui donnait sur la salle. Entrouvrant doucement, elle jeta un coup d'œil. Elle sourit légèrement, soulagée, en voyant le Captain : Steve était du genre discret, s'il détectait un malaise chez la jeune femme, il ne relèverait pas, contrairement à Tony ou, évidemment, Clint.

Nonchalamment, ou du moins, elle espérait que sa démarche l'était, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, son sac de sport sur son épaule, s'approchant du Captain qui lui tournait le dos. Entendant du bruit, le soldat s'arrêta et jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui. Son expression changea un peu en croisant le regard de sa coéquipière mais elle eu le temps de voir que lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de passer une journée idéale. Ses traits étaient durs et sévères sous l'effet d'une colère quelconque. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

"- Dure journée Cap'?

- Plutôt oui."

Il s'essuya le front avec son poignet.

"- Rien de tel qu'un peu de sport pour oublier les soucis."

Elle sourit légèrement. Intérieurement, elle était contente d'avoir la faculté de pouvoir porter un masque d'indifférence, même quand ça n'allait pas.

"- Et vous Natacha? Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse?"

Elle rit doucement.

"- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que quelque chose me tracasse?"

Steve fronça les sourcils. Devant l'attitude désinvolte de la jeune femme, il était toujours difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Il la fixa pendant plusieurs secondes puis finit par se radoucir.

"- Si jamais c'était le cas, j'aimerai juste que vous osiez m'en parler."

En tant que leader, il avait toujours à cœur le bien être de son équipe.

"- Et vous? Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à venir taper dans le sac Cap'?"

Steve se passa une main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné et pris au dépourvu par la question.

"- Ho... C'est simplement que..."

Il secoua la tête.

"- Il s'agit de Fury. Tony a demandé à JARVIS de pirater quelques données du SHIELD et il s'avère que certains dossiers sont assez... désagréables à lire."

Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui en dire plus, aussi elle n'insista pas. Se détournant, Steve recommença a taper furieusement dans le sac.

Malgré son envie de solitude, elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle avait même plutôt envie de rester avec le soldat. Non pas qu'elle eut une quelconque envie de flirter avec lui, elle lui portait trop d'admiration et de respect, mais au moins, elle ne tournerait pas en rond en ruminant. Et puis, il était de bonne compagnie.

"- Puis-je assister à votre entraînement Cap?"

Il hocha la tête sans répondre et elle alla s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche, posant son sac à ses pieds. Au bout d'une demie-heure de coups acharnés, il s'arrêta.

"- Déjà fatigué?"

Il lui lança un regard amusé. Elle aimait provoquer.

"- Non, pas encore... Ça vous dit un petit un-contre-un agent Romanoff? A moins que vous ne vouliez pas vous resalir après votre douche..."

Elle se mordit la lèvre : elle adorait les défis. Elle retira sa veste et ses bottes et se dirigea, en jean et t-shirt, vers le tatami, suivit du Captain.

Il combattirent pendant plus de vingt minutes. Les forces étaient égales mais finalement, Steve prit le dessus et la plaqua au sol.

"- On se ramollit on dirait."

Vexée, elle lui asséna un coup magistral dans l'entre-jambe. Le souffle coupé, le Captain roula sur le coté, les mains entre ses cuisses. Elle se releva et lui jeta un regard narquois.

"- Il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde Cap'!"

Suffoquant, il se redressa lentement.

"- C'était... un coup bas...

- A la guerre tous les coups sont permis.

- Je... ne vous croyais pas... pas si..."

Il laissa un silence, le temps de trouver le mot adéquate ainsi qu'une respiration plus régulière.

"- Pas si _garce_..."

Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

"- Merci pour le compliment Cap'.

- Je vous en prie. Je vous devais bien ça."

Il se mit à dérouler les bandes qu'il avait autour des mains et des poignets et reprit une expression sérieuse.

"- Écoutez, Natasha. je ne veux pas vous forcer à me parler mais... Il y a quelque chose qui vous inquiète, ça se voit. Vous avez beau dire le contraire et malgré votre don pour dissimuler vos émotions... Il me semble que cette fois-ci, votre façon de combattre ne vous ait trahi.

- Quoi? Ma façon de...

- J'ai réussi à prendre le dessus assez aisément. Vous êtes plus tenace que ça. Vous deviez avoir la tête ailleurs. Et pour que cela vous empêche de combattre, cet ailleurs doit être sacrément important."

Elle baissa les yeux, légèrement agacée. Quand elle releva la tête, elle planta son regard dans le sien et, avec toute la contenance qu'elle pouvait avoir, elle lui répondit fermement.

"- Vous vous trompez. Tout va bien."

Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête tout en fronçant les sourcils à nouveau. Mais c'était plus un signe d'inquiétude que d'irritation. Elle fit un petit signe du menton pour le saluer et tourna les talons, prenant ses bottes et sa veste dans une main, son sac de l'autre. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en pressant le pas. Elle devinait le regard de Steve dans son dos et voulait quitter la salle avant qu'il ne la rappelle. Malheureusement pour elle, la voix du soldat s'éleva alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée.

"- J'espère que cela ne va pas nuire à votre prochaine mission, car, selon mes sources, vous devriez partir avec Barton dans 3 jours..."

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui.

"- Qu'est ce que vous insinuez?

- Rien. Je ne veux juste pas que vos problèmes interfèrent avec votre travail..."

Pour toute réponse, Steve entendit la porte claquer. Il soupira longuement et alla se doucher à son tour.

* * *

Bruce Banner avait toujours été un solitaire. Mais depuis que l'Autre faisait partie de lui, ce trait de caractère s'était accentué. Aussi, depuis le début des Avengers, il divisait ses journées entre le laboratoire et sa chambre, évitant les endroits trop fréquentés. Les quelques moments de vie quotidienne était plus une corvée qu'autre chose, bien que ses coéquipiers soient toujours très corrects avec lui. L'Autre ne leur faisait pas peur, loin de là. Et ils appréciaient le docteur, ayant toujours un mot gentil pour lui. Cependant, et malgré l'immense différence de personnalité, c'était avec Tony que Bruce s'entendait le mieux. Sûrement parce que ce dernier comprenait ses baragouinages scientifiques et, mieux, y répondait. Stark était d'ailleurs la seule personne avec laquelle il partageait le laboratoire. Il y avait bien Steve qui venait parfois, quand il devait lui annoncer une quelconque information, ainsi que Pepper, lorsqu'elle venait réprimander Tony pour les paperasses qu'il n'avait pas signé. Mais jamais Thor, Clint, Natasha ou même Fury n'avait mis les pieds dans son sanctuaire. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la belle rousse pénétrer par la porte vitrée, l'air grave.

"- Bonjour Natasha.

- Bonjour docteur.

- Je peux vous aider?"

Pour toute réponse, elle posa quelque chose sur la table à laquelle était assis le scientifique.

* * *

"- JARVIS?

- Oui monsieur?

- Que pense-tu du Four Seasons?

- Monsieur?

- J'invite Pepper à dîner ce soir. Le Four Seasons, ça ira?

- Je pense que oui monsieur.

- Parfait, alors réserve. Pour deux personnes.

- Bien monsieur.

- Et pour les fleurs?

- Vous avez commandé un bouquet d'orchidées absolument magnifique. Ainsi qu'une très belle robe azure pour Mlle Potts. Vous avez très bon goût monsieur.

- Inutile d'être sarcastique JARVIS.

- Bien entendu monsieur.

- Bon sauvegarde-moi tout ça, je vais faire un tour au laboratoire. Bruce doit s'ennuyer de moi.

- Sans nul doute. Mais je me permets de vous informer que pour une fois, Mr Banner n'est pas seul dans le laboratoire.

- Il est avec qui?

- Mlle Romanoff monsieur."

Tony paraissait perplexe. C'était la première fois que la Veuve Noire rendait visite à Bruce Banner dans son laboratoire.

- Je veux un enregistrement vidéo JARVIS.

- Il est déjà en route monsieur.

- Lance-le sur mon écran."

Un temps.

"- Et monte le son, j'entends rien."

* * *

Adossés au bar, Thor et Clint partageait un verre. Une pinte de bière pour le dieu et un whisky pour l'archer. Parce qu'il avait été sous l'emprise de Loki pendant un certain temps, Barton prenait des nouvelles du procès de ce dernier, histoire de se rassurer un peu.

"- L'audience fut privée. Mon père jugea bon de le garder à Asgard pour un temps. Il est en surveillance constante jusqu'à ce qu'il regrette avec sincérité ses actes.

- Bien, bien...

- Vous semblez soucieux Clint Barton.

- Ho non... Juste... Loki, tout ça..."

Il fit un geste vague de la main.

"- Je n'ai pas trop envie de retomber sous son emprise de sitôt!"

Il vida son verre d'une traite. En vérité, ce qui le contrariait était qu'il n'avait pas vu Natasha de toute la journée. On approchait la fin de l'après-midi et son absence le rendait dingue. Évidemment, il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer.

"- Un concours, ça vous dit?"

Thor explosa de rire. Un rire grave comme un coup de tonnerre.

"- Vous n'avez aucune chance : je suis imbattable à la boisson!

- C'est ce qu'on va voir!"

Il fit un clin d'œil au dieu et rempli à nouveau son verre.

"- Santé!"

* * *

Après moult hésitations, Steve avait fini par décider d'aller voir le docteur Banner. Le dossier piraté par Tony le concernait après tout et il était de son devoir de l'avertir. Bien qu'appartenant à une autre époque, il s'était tout de suite imposé en leader et le reste de l'équipe n'avait pas l'air d'y trouver à redire. Être leader n'était pas seulement gratifiant. Cela impliquait aussi les taches les plus ingrates, comme par exemple l'annonce qu'il allait devoir faire au scientifique. Regardant par terre, il descendait les escaliers qui menaient au laboratoire tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont il pourrait aborder le sujet. Il ne fallait pas effrayer ou contrarier le docteur au risque de réveiller le Hulk. Il appuya machinalement sur le bouton d'entrée, le regard toujours rivé vers le sol. Ce n'est qu'en entendant une conversation s'arrêter brutalement qu'il releva la tête. Natasha, visiblement en colère d'avoir été interrompue, prit précipitamment un objet qu'elle cacha dans sa main. Steve ne put discerner de quoi il s'agissait tant elle avait été rapide.

"- Bon, j'y vais. Merci Bruce."

Elle fila vers la sortie, n'accordant pas un regard au Captain.

Désemparé, le soldat la regarda partir puis tourna les yeux vers Banner. Ce dernier était déjà reparti dans ses recherches, l'œil collé une machine que Steve ne connaissait absolument pas. Peut importe ce que c'était d'ailleurs.

"- Bonjour docteur.

- Cap'.

- Vous avez eu de la visite?"

Il pointa du doigt la porte par laquelle Natasha avait quitté la pièce.

"- En effet. Une visite charmante n'est-ce pas?"

Le scientifique sourit timidement et reporta immédiatement son attention sur ses recherches. Steve fit quelques pas dans sa direction et s'arrêta pour parler.

"- Natasha ne va pas bien n'est-ce pas?"

Le docteur Banner retira ses lunettes et leva les yeux vers le Captain. Il avait un air grave et inquiet.

"- Ho mais si, elle est en parfaite santé, je peux vous l'assurer.

- Que voulait-elle?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que cela s'ébruite...

- Si cela peut mettre en danger le groupe, il est important que je sois au courant!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne va pas poser de problème. Bientôt... Tout rentrera dans l'ordre."

Bruce sourit vaillamment et retourna à ses travaux, signifiant à Steve que l'entretien était terminé, qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Pas convaincu, ce dernier ne bougea pas.

"- Cela concerne l'agent Barton n'est-ce pas?"

Toujours penché sur ses recherches, Bruce tressaillit, ce qui n'échappa pas au Captain. Ayant un début de réponse, il décida de prendre congé : inutile de brusquer le scientifique.

* * *

Essoufflée, Natasha ferma vivement la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Une fois hors du champs de vision de Steve, elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Elle n'avait croisé personne à son grand soulagement. Elle avait toujours la main serrée sur l'objet qu'elle avait dissimulé au Captain. Lorsque sa respiration fut calmée, elle se retourna et contempla le plafond pendant quelques minutes. Quel merdier! Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, non - d'ailleurs, elle ne pleurait jamais : les larmes étaient pour les enfants. Mais elle se sentait profondément contrariée et accablée. Elle leva la main pour contempler à nouveau le test de grossesse. Positif. Ça n'avait pas changé hélas. Elle laissa retomber son bras. Puis, d'un coup, elle balança l'objet contre le mur, espérant qu'il se brise en mille morceaux.

* * *

_Tadaaaaa. XD Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, Tasha est enceinte. ^^ Bon, j'espère que vous serez assez patient parce que je pars tout le mois d'aout dans un endroit sans internet. Donc vous n'aurez que la suite début septembre. :/ A plus! :)_


	2. Chap2 : Révélations

_Heyyyyyy! Oula, je suis vraiment désolée! J'avais promis de poster fin août-début septembre. Je suis impardonnable. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre à l'écriture après un mois sans internet. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir fait attendre. Merci à tous les gentils lecteurs qui ont laissé des review, je m'attendais pas à en avoir autant d'un coup. XD Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Révélations**

"- Dégage!"

Elle illustra son injonction d'une magnifique droite et tourna les talons. A moitié assommé, Clint porta sa main à son nez qui commençait à saigner. Complètement ivre - le concours avec Thor l'avait vu perdre haut la main - il n'avait pas vraiment éprouvé de douleur en recevant le coup de poing. En revanche, il avait senti le sol très dur lorsqu'il l'avait atteint en tombant les fesses les premières. Il poussa un beuglement proche d'un cri de vache signifiant qu'il avait mal au postérieur et resta par terre, hébété, les yeux perdu dans le vide, sa main toujours sur le nez. De son côté, Natasha filait vers sa chambre sans un regard pour son partenaire : jamais elle ne s'était senti autant en colère envers lui. Elle claqua sa porte et plus personne ne la vit de la soirée.

* * *

Dans le salon, c'était le silence total. Un immense malaise enveloppait le reste de l'équipe, excepté Tony, qui roucoulait tranquillement avec Pepper dans un restaurant très loin du QG, et Clint, sûrement trop soûle pour réaliser quoi que ce soit.

Sans appétit, Steve termina son assiette et commença à débarrasser la table; Thor l'aida en vidant sa choppe de bière. Fébrilement, Bruce se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir, évitant de croiser le regard des deux autres. Il sentait son rythme cardiaque qui battait un peu trop vite et il voulait retourner dans sa chambre rapidement afin de pouvoir se calmer.

Ses appartements atteints, il s'enferma à double tour. Il se laissa choir sur son lit et se mit à inspirer et expirer doucement. Peine perdue. Son ressentiment envers Clint pour avoir ainsi gâché le repas prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Quel idiot. Quel imbécile! Il revit la scène dans sa tête. Le dîner avait été un véritable supplice. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de quitter la table et se réfugier dans son laboratoire. Il adorait ses coéquipiers mais ce soir, il ne ressentait que du dégoût. Sa colère et sa rancœur envers Clint grondait. Avec délice, il se concentra dessus, laissant la rage parcourir son corps. Il ferma les yeux. Sa profonde crainte de l'Autre et des dégâts qu'il peut causer ne faisait désormais plus le poids face au soulagement de pouvoir se laisser aller. Son cœur s'affolait tandis qu'une force incontrôlable l'envahissait petit à petit. Soudain, il se rendit compte de sa bêtise et tourna ses pensées vers autre chose. La rage fit place à la panique : et si jamais il avait été trop loin? Et si jamais l'Autre surgissait? Il tenta de penser à sa dernière étude en cours, essayant de garder un esprit lucide. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision était brouillée. Il se mit à cracher et à tousser de façon très rauque. Une partie de lui avait envie de lâcher prise tandis que l'autre essayait de garder le contrôle. Il entendit vaguement qu'on frappait à sa porte mais ne put distinguer la voix qui lui parlait. Le front plissé sous l'effort, il se récita mentalement le théorème de Gauss. Il constata que le plafond devenait plus net et continua sa leçon. En parallèle, des coups sourds parvenaient jusqu'à lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se remit à réciter le théorème. Un énorme fracas lui fit manquer un battement. Entrouvrant les paupières, il vit Steve et Thor, affolés, en train de se frayer un chemin dans le trou qui avait été sa porte. Conscient qu'une erreur d'inattention lui serait fatal, il continua sa récitation à voix haute et mit ses poings sur ses yeux clos. Il pressa tout en continuant à parler, sentant son cœur qui ralentissait.

Le Captain et le dieu le regardaient sans bouger. Ils ne savaient pas trop à quoi correspondait les phrases du docteur mais apparemment, ça avait le don de le calmer. Sans bruit, ils s'approchèrent du lit, prêts à bondir en cas de problème. La voix de Banner perdait de sa puissance en même temps que son agitation. On pouvait tout de même voir la sueur qui coulait le long de son front, preuve qu'il venait de se battre avec force contre l'Autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta de parler. Sa respiration était encore un peu rapide mais visiblement, tout danger était écarté. Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et Steve nota les marques rouges qu'il s'était faites autour des yeux, tant il avait appuyé. Il fit un petit signe de la main à Thor et tout les deux sortirent de la pièce, laissant le docteur endormi sur son lit. Ils atteignirent à peine le coin du couloir que déjà, ses ronflements retentissaient. Soulagés, ils ramassèrent Clint qui gisait sur le sol et le conduisirent à sa chambre. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter son chevet, l'archer entrouvrit les yeux et poussa un long soupire.

"- J'ai merdé, pas vrai?

- C'est peu de le dire..."

Malgré l'horrible soirée qu'il leur avait fait passé, Steve n'avait pas vraiment envie de le sermonner. Il lui pressa l'épaule et sorti. Thor resta dans la pièce.

"- J'espère que vous serez sur pieds très vite Clint Barton."

Ce dernier hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Devant son silence, le dieu décida de prendre congé. La voix de Hawkeye le stoppa.

"- Est-ce que Tasha va bien?

- On ne l'a pas revu de la soirée.

- Merde...

- Ne vous blâmez pas, peu d'humains peuvent se vanter de tenir debout après avoir ingurgiter autant d'alcool."

Clint secoua la tête d'agacement. Ce n'était pas le problème de l'alcool, c'était sa relation avec Natasha. Mais visiblement, Thor n'avait pas remarqué quoi que ce soit.

"- Je vous laisse vous reposer."

Le dieu lui adressa un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin et ferma la porte le plus doucement qu'il put.

* * *

Avez-vous déjà pris une belle cuite? Connaissez-vous l'horrible état dans lequel on est le lendemain? Une bouche tellement pâteuse que malgré toute l'eau bue, la langue est toujours aussi sèche. Une immense barre en travers du front. Des tempes qui joue du tam-tam dont le crane est la caisse de résonance. Et enfin, des paupières tellement lourdes que c'est un miracle si les yeux restent ouverts. Clint n'en était pas à sa première cuite et même avec son expérience, le réveil fut très pénible. En plus, il avait très mal au nez et, étrangement, aux fesses ; il n'avait pas le souvenir que Natasha l'ai frappé ailleurs que sur le visage... Il s'extirpa doucement de son lit, vêtu de ses habits de la veille. Ça aussi c'était très désagréable : sentir le tissu poisseux, plein de sueur qui colle a la peau. Il retira tout et se dirigea vers sa douche. Il détestait être sale. Pendant qu'il se lavait lentement, très lentement - impossible de faire le moindre geste brusque tant il était au radar - il songea à Natasha. Il avait un beau trou noir, ne se souvenait plus du tout ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Qu'avait-il pu dire qui rende la belle russe folle de rage au point de le mettre KO? Découragé, il se dit qu'une conversation allait être nécessaire et cela sera loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Il soupira rien que d'y penser et éteignit le robinet. Il sortit de la douche et prit une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille. Il retourna dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa commode. Il n'avait pas le moindre entrain, pas la moindre envie de se retrouver face à elle et s'expliquer. Il avait toujours eu horreur de rendre des comptes. Il ouvrit un tiroir et prit des sous-vêtements propres. Avec lassitude, il les enfila. Il grimaça en s'asseyant pour mettre ses chaussettes : sur quoi avait-il pu tomber pour avoir aussi mal au postérieur?! Il ouvrit un autre tiroir et en sorti un jean propre. Il eu plus de mal à choisir un haut. Sachant l'épreuve qui allait suivre, il se dit qu'un minimum de tenue ne serait pas un mal. Aussi, il hésita entre deux chemises. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se rendit compte que non seulement il n'avait pas choisi mais qu'en plus, il avait le regard dans le vide et l'esprit très loin. Quelque part entre le cou et les épaules de Natasha. Quelque part entre le paradis et le septième ciel. Sur sa peau douce et sans défaut. Dans les boucles de ses cheveux roux. Il revint brusquement à la réalité et jeta les deux vêtements sur son lit. Il s'interdisait ce genre de pensée, tout comme elle se l'interdisait aussi. Les moments qu'ils avaient pu partager étaient tellement furtifs et sans lendemain qu'ils pouvaient être le fruit d'une hallucination. Et il devait garder les pieds sur terre. Il se saisit d'un t-shirt qui traînait sur une chaise et une fois qu'il l'eut sur le dos, il sortit de sa chambre.

* * *

Les araignées sont des bestioles qui, en plus de faire crier pas mal de gens, passent leur temps cachées, dans des coins de mur ou dans des fissures. Elles sont sournoises et très agiles. Si elles ne veulent pas être vues, il est impossible de les trouver. Clint jeta un regard à sa montre. Il était midi passé et cela faisait maintenant plus de 3 heures qu'il cherchait Natasha. Il avait été frapper à la porte de sa chambre et devant le silence qui avait suivit, il avait actionné la poignée. Étonnamment, le verrou n'était pas mis et il avait pu vérifier qu'elle n'était effectivement pas dans la pièce. Il avait fait le tour des salles de vie commune : cuisine, salle à manger, salon, salle de séjour, bibliothèque. Sans succès! Il n'y avait personne, à part Steve qui, plongé dans une lecture, ne le vit même pas passer. Elle n'était pas non plus dans la salle de sport, ni dans la salle de gym, ni dans le dojo, ni dans la salle d'entraînement, ni dans la salle de tir. Il passa par la piscine et par la salle informatique : pas la moindre trace de l'espionne. Lors de sa croisade, Clint avait croisé plusieurs agents du SHIELD et des techniciens. Mais pas de Natasha. Une vraie araignée! Passablement énervé, il s'était retenu de l'appeler sur son mobile et avait continuer ses recherches de manière artisanale. Alors qu'il descendait au garage voir si sa moto était à sa place, l'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage des laboratoires. Les portes coulissèrent et laissèrent apparaître Tony. Il lui adressa un grand sourire en coin.

"- Voilà le héros! Il parait que tu as voulu m'imiter hier soir."

Clint se passa la main sur la nuque mais ne répondit pas. Tony pouvait être très drôle mais également très pénible. Et en ce moment même, il ne voulait pas subir ses sarcasmes habituels.

"- Je ne regrette pas ma soirée, Pepper était magnifique, mais heu, vraiment, il faut que tu m'explique : comment t'as fait pour la faire sortir de ses gonds? Natasha je veux dire. J'ai jamais réussi. Elle est capable de se transformer en plein de personnes différentes mais contrairement à Hulk, elle n'a pas de problème de self-control, loin de là. Comment t'as fait?

- Je ne sais plus...

- C'est le trou noir ?"

Clint hocha la tête.

"- Ça passera... Vous avez parlé bébé, naissance, maternité? Un truc dans le genre?

- Quoi?

- Nan rien. Je me demande juste... Un sujet qui doit la mettre mal à l'aise... Les bébés, ça doit la rendre nerveuse nan? Elle a mangé des fraises hier soir? Ou elle avait une envie bizarre, genre, des cornichons au chocolat?

- Pardon?

- Elle t'a vraiment rien dit?

- Mais de quoi vous parlez nom de dieu?!

- Ne jure pas, Thor va avoir les oreilles qui sifflent."

Tony sourit de plus belle. Clint n'avait qu'une envie, que l'ascenseur s'arrête afin d'échapper à ce moulin à parole. Encore trois étages. Pourvu que sa patience tienne le coup.

"- Et elle est plutôt calée sur les rayons gamma et tout le tintouin?

- Hein?

- Pourquoi elle aurait passé sa matinée dans le laboratoire de Bruce sinon. A part pour t'éviter bien sûr. Tu peux me le dire, Natasha, elle s'y connaît en...

- Non!

- Ha."

Deux étages.

"- Elle a vraiment passé sa matinée au labo?

- Jaloux?

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle y faisait? Elle s'y connaît autant en science que moi en...

- ... bébé? J'suis d'accord, changer une couche c'est loin d'être simple.

- Mais non...

- Me dis pas que tu es baby-sitter professionnel. Tu l'es?

- Non!

- Dommage."

Un étage.

"- C'est quoi cette obsession des bébés? Pepper est enceinte?

- Non, heureusement! J'ai de la chance. Et Natasha?

- Qu-quoi?!

- Oh on dirait que j'ai touché la corde sensible. Ya pas que Natasha qui est gênée par ce sujet... C'est tabou? C'est le sujet-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom?

- Vous êtes...

- Incroyable? Génial? Surprenant?"

Les portes s'ouvrirent, permettant à Clint d'esquiver la réponse et il se pressa de sortir pour échapper à Tony.

"- Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage, pour la discussion avec madame et pour le futur aussi... J'veux dire... la vie à trois, c'est pas de tout repos!"

L'ascenseur se referma et emporta l'exaspérant millionnaire. Clint souffla un bon coup. Pourquoi Stark avait parlé de bébé?! Il avait encore mal au crane, sa réflexion était très lente mais une connexion se fit. Une étrange connexion, complètement irrationnelle. Il eut envie de rire tellement ça lui paraissait bizarre et impossible. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et se rendit compte que les laboratoires, c'était 5 étages plus haut. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et monta les marches en courant.

* * *

Arrivé au 5e étage, il se promit de ne plus jamais prendre les escaliers le lendemain d'une soirée arrosée. Le souffle court, les jambes flageolantes et la gorge encore plus sèche si c'est possible, il se traîna dans le couloir. Il n'eut pas besoin de descendre les marches qui menaient au sanctuaire de Bruce Banner car une fois au tournant qui donnait sur lesdites marches, il percuta Natasha de plein fouet. Ils atterrirent au sol chacun de leur coté.

"- Désolé.

- Ha, c'est toi...

- Tasha...

- Fiche moi la paix si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrange l'autre narine."

Elle se releva et le contourna. A moitié debout, il lui saisit la main et la serra de toutes ses forces.

"- Faut qu'on pa..."

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui avait déjà envoyé un beau coup de pied sans le ventre.

"- Lâche moi."

Sans lui jeter un regard, elle poursuivit sa route. La voix de Clint la cloua sur place.

"- T'es enceinte?"

C'était une question déguisée, envoyée sur un ton péremptoire, comme un ordre. Elle fit volte face et lui jeta un regard plein de menaces. Il était toujours au sol. Il se redressa lentement. D'abord, il roula sur le coté, vers la droite. Puis, il appuya sur son coude et se mit en position assise. Là, il fit une halte et la regarda, savourant l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

"- J'ai croisé Stark dans l'ascenseur... Il n'a pas arrêté de parler... de bébé... de naissance... de toi qui a passé la matinée dans le laboratoire de Banner..."

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

"- Je ne te croyais pas si stupide Barton.

- Quoi? Tu nie?

- Pas du tout. Bruce est une personne dont j'apprécie la compagnie. J'ai bien le droit de le voir.

- Mais je t'en prie."

Même s'il savait que c'était par pure provocation, l'entendre dire qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec Bruce lui remuait les entrailles. Elle avait passé une matinée en sa compagnie, à lui parler, à se confier. C'était la première fois qu'elle le remplaçait. Lorsque quelque chose tournait mal, il était toujours le premier au courant mais là...

"- Et... pour le reste?

- Oui?

- Tu l'es?

- En colère? Oui, ya pas de doute.

- Arrête d'esquiver ma question Natasha! Est-ce que tu es enceinte?!"

Elle lui jeta un regard froid. Son manque de réaction alors que lui-même était au bord de l'implosion le rendait fou. Il se mit debout et s'approcha d'elle. Un pas à la fois.

"- Arrête toi.

- Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'approcher?

- Arrête toi. Je ne le répéterai pas.

- Réponds moi."

Il fit encore un pas. Le pas de trop. Rapide, elle lui envoya son pied dans le visage. Il évita le contacte de peu. A son tour, il attaqua, lui attrapant le bras et lui fit un clé qu'elle utilisa pour prendre appui. Elle se retourna et lui tordit le poignet. Grimaçant de douleur, il lui mit le bras autour du cou et commença à serrer. Il desserra très vite quand elle l'atteignit à l'entre les jambes. Plié en deux, le souffle coupé, il recula.

"- Je t'avais prévenu...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?"

Steve venait d'arriver dans le couloir. D'un coté, Natasha, sur le point de quitter les lieux, et de l'autre Clint, plié en deux, grimaçant de douleur.

"- Je vous laisse en tête à tête. Captain."

Elle salua Steve et tourna les talons. Soudain, une force la happa et la plaqua le dos contre le mur. A quelques centimètres de son visage, elle vit les yeux de Clint. Il planta son regard dans le sien. Derrière lui, Steve se tenait prêt à intervenir.

"- Je veux... une réponse..."

En parlant, un souffle sorti de sa bouche et lui caressa le visage. C'était chaud, c'était doux. Elle sentit sa propre résistance qui partait en miettes. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant sa réponse. Elle le dévisagea longuement. Il avait une expression étrange, un mélange de crainte et d'envie. Elle ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard et baissa les yeux. La réponse fut prononcée du bout des lèvres. Le visage de Clint se décomposa et il relâcha son emprise. Elle le repoussa et fila à travers le couloir, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et elle.

"- Clint..."

La voix de Steve le ramena un peu sur terre.

- Cap'... Vous étiez au courant?

- Au courant de quoi?"

Clint se tourna vers son leader et lui répondit les yeux dans le vague.

- Natasha est enceinte."

* * *

_Voilà! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^ Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente. A bientôt. :p_


	3. Chap3 : Je veux que tu garde le bébé

_Ayé, j'ai pondu la suite. ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas. :) Merci à mes gentils reviewer et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Je veux que tu garde le bébé**

"- Elle m'évite."

Clint, Steve et Thor étaient en train de discuter dans la cuisine : l'archer finissait la vaisselle, Steve essuyait avec un torchon et Thor rangeait dans les placards. Tony, qui avait horreur des taches ménagères, avait prétexté une expérience avec Bruce et avait entraîné le scientifique vers les ascenseurs. Quand à Natasha, elle était aux abonnés absents.

"- Elle n'est pas venue manger avec nous hier soir. Ce matin, elle n'était pas à l'entraînement et voilà qu'elle n'est pas là pour le repas de midi... La porte de sa chambre est verrouillée et elle refuse de l'ouvrir; je suis resté plus de 15 minutes à tambouriner dessus avant d'aller me coucher...

- J'avais cru comprendre qu'entre vous et elle...

- Il n'y a rien!"

Thor ne releva pas même s'il n'en pensait pas moins.

"- En ce qui concerne votre mission à venir...

- Je vais la faire Cap'. Et Tasha également. Elle est très pro, même plus que moi."

Steve secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

"- Je n'en doute pas mais... Natasha est retirée de cette affaire.

- Quoi?!"

Clint reposa l'assiette qu'il était en train de laver et se tourna vers le Captain. Thor, silencieux, plaçait les verres dans une étagère. Steve finit d'essuyer un couteau, le jeta dans un tiroir et regarda Hawkeye.

"- Fury. Il a ordonné son retrait.

- Pourquoi?!

- A cause de son... état."

Un ange passa. Les trois coéquipiers étaient au courant de la grossesse de Natasha, Tony n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue et avait tout balancer à Thor pendant la soirée de la veille. Ce dernier avait montré une grande joie mais Steve lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un événement attendu et encore moins d'une bonne nouvelle. Thor n'avait donc pas été féliciter la Veuve Noire comme il s'apprêtait à le faire, ni donner une belle claque dans le dos de Barton pour le congratuler. L'archer reprit la parole, la voix plein de rancœur.

"- Je pensais qu'elle... se soignait..."

Steve ne comprit pas le sous-entendu et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"- Natasha est malade?

- Non, non, elle va bien."

Clint retourna à sa vaisselle.

"- Alors pourquoi devrait-elle se soigner?"

Ça c'était Thor.

"- Et bien..."

Clint n'osa pas regarder ses coéquipiers : il battait des cils un peu trop rapidement à son goût et sa gorge se serra un peu.

"- Elle ne veut pas le garder.

- Vraiment?"

Les deux Vengeurs avaient prononcé ce mot d'une même voix, ce qui aurait pu être drôle si la situation avait été autre.

"- Oui, elle... a demandé de l'aide à Bruce pour l'avortement."

Steve et Thor retournèrent à leur tache sans un mot. Clint acheva de rincer les dernières fourchettes qu'il tenait puis vida l'évier. Banner! C'était vers le scientifique qu'elle s'était tourné, pas vers lui. Il s'essuya les mains, toujours dans ses pensées. Il se sentait jaloux et honteux d'être jaloux. Et cette décision qu'elle avait prise, de ne pas garder l'enfant, le rendait fou de rage. Après tout, il avait son mot à dire! Il entendait le bruit métallique des couverts qui s'entrechoquent ainsi qu'un tiroir qui se ferme et prit une décision.

"- Je vais parler à Natasha."

Sans un regard pour les deux autres hommes, il quitta de la cuisine.

Thor qui finissait de ranger les assiettes dans un meuble bas leva les yeux vers le Captain.

"- Il est le père n'est-ce pas?

- Il semblerait oui..."

Steve soupira.

"- Pourtant, ils n'arrêtent pas de dire qu'il n'y a rien entre eux...

- Classique."

Le dieu sourit légèrement.

"- Il y a beaucoup d'amour et de non-dit entre ces deux là. Alors forcément, rien n'est très clair."

Son leader approuva d'un hochement de tête.

"- Il va falloir trouver un moyen de faire changer Natasha d'avis.

- Pour le bébé?

- Oui. Je ne peux pas concevoir qu'une femme refuse un enfant, d'un homme qu'elle aime de surcroît.

- Natasha Romanoff est une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut et...

- Je sais mais... Si elle ne garde pas l'enfant, j'ai peur qu'entre elle et Clint... Je dois veiller au bien être du groupe Thor, vous comprenez?

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance alors."

Les deux hommes finirent leur tache en silence puis quittèrent la pièce chacun de leur côté.

* * *

"- Vous m'évincez sans me demander mon avis?!"

Nick Fury resta de marbre, comme si Natasha, habituellement si maîtresse d'elle-même, ne lui avait pas transpercé les tympans en hurlant. Il essuya un postillon de sa joue et reposa sa main sur son genou.

"- C'est exactement ça. Vous comprenez vite agent Romanoff."

Ils étaient dans le bureau du directeur, une pièce assez vaste, pleine d'écrans de contrôle. Ce dernier était assis derrière son bureau et Natasha, penchée vers lui, était appuyée sur le meuble.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça! J'ai travaillé dur sur cette affaire! C'est moi qui ait infiltré ce réseau italien merde! C'est grâce à moi que vous avez toutes les données nécessaires pour agir!

- En effet et je vous remercie beaucoup pour tout. Cependant, votre grossesse...

- Ne sera plus un problème! J'ai vu avec le docteur Banner, il peut arranger ça.

- Peut-être. Mais en attendant, vous êtes consignée ici. Je veux que vous vous reposiez, que vous preniez soin de vous et du bébé que vous portez.

- Je ne vais pas le garder!

- Peu m'importe! Il est hors de question que vous participiez à cette foutue mission!"

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant un bon moment.

"- Maintenant, sortez. C'est un ordre.

- On en reparlera, faites-moi confiance.

- Le sujet est clos et ne sera pas rouvert. Alors foutez-moi le camps."

L'espionne tourna les talons et claqua la porte.

* * *

"- On est paré Captain?"

Ce dernier leva le pouce devant le hublot, en direction d'Iron Man. Tony accéléra et devança le jet conduit par Hawkeye. Direction? L'Italie.

Après son altercation avec la Veuve Noire, le directeur du SHIELD avait fait venir Stark, Rogers et Barton dans son bureau, leur annonçant leur départ prochain. Steve avait accepté, même si laisser Natasha à l'arrière ne lui plaisait pas trop. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le temps de lui parler, ce qui le contrariait également. Avec cette mission en plus, il n'aurait pas le temps de discuter avec elle avant son départ et à son retour... Il sera sûrement trop tard. Devant son air préoccupé, Fury lui assura qu'il allait charger plusieurs personnes de veiller sur elle.

Tony, quand à lui, prit l'ordre à sa manière, c'est à dire avec philosophie.

"- Deux hommes pour remplacer une femme?

- Ça vous pose un problème Stark?

- Ho non, pas du tout... En fait, si! Mon orgueil masculin vous comprenez?

- Autre chose?

- Non, tout va bien Mr Sparrow.

- Pardon?

- Ho rien, c'est jute... Un pirate célèbre.

- Hmm. Vous partez dans deux jours."

Il adressa un grand sourire à Fury, claqua des talons, salua et sorti de la pièce, suivit de Steve et Clint.

"- Agent Barton? Je vais devoir vous demander de rester encore un peu en ma compagnie. Il vous rejoindra en salle de contrôle Cap'. Pour le briefing."

Steve ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

"- A ton avis, qu'est ce que le moineau veut au Faucon?

- Moineau?

- Quoi? Je suis le seul à avoir vu Pirates des Caraïbes ici?"

Le soldat lâcha l'affaire : Tony et ses références...

"- Il veut sûrement lui parler de Natasha...

- Ha oui, pour le bébé. Franchement, tu ferais un super tonton Steve!

- Ce n'est pas drôle Tony! Il ne faut pas le groupe en pâtisse, ni que Clint et Natasha se..."

Il hésita un moment. Tony vint son secours.

"- Se séparent? Tu peux le dire. Même s'ils affirment le contraire, ils sont ensemble, c'est un couple, très discret et très compliqué, mais un couple tout de même. Sinon, comment expliquer que Tasha soit enceinte?

- Tu es sûr que Barton est le père?

- Aussi sûr que ton costume est vieux jeu. Faut vraiment que tu passe me voir à la tour Stark, que je t'arrange ça.

- Arrête avec ça, c'est pénible!

- Hmm... Donc, sauf si Tasha est une nouvelle Sainte Vierge, je vois pas comment elle aurait pu tomber enceinte autrement que par "voie" naturelle et il est évident qu'il s'agit de Barton."

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur progression dans les couloirs du QG.

"- Je vais devoir annoncer mon départ à Pepper, ça va pas être de la tarte."

Tony sortit un écouteur de sa poche et le mit à son oreille.

"- JARVIS?

- Monsieur?

- Commande chez le traiteur, je veux manger français ce soir. Et une bouteille de champagne aussi! Pour deux personnes évidemment.

- Bien monsieur."

Le milliardaire rangea l'émetteur et se tourna vers Steve. Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

"- Un jeu d'enfant."

Et il illustra son propos en formant un rond avec son pouce et son index.

* * *

"- Vous voulez me parler de Natasha?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir?

- Tout.

- C'est vague..."

Fury quitta son siège, contourna le bureau et se plaça face à Clint. Il s'assit sur le rebord du meuble.

"- Vous êtes le père n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- Vous en êtes sûr?"

Le Faucon mit un petit temps avant de répondre.

"- Oui.

- Vous êtes au courant qu'elle ne veut pas le garder?

- Oui.

- Et vous?

- Moi?

- Vous voulez ce bébé?"

Clint déglutit.

"- Hé bien...

- Le voulez vous?

- Mr le directeur, je ne pense pas...

- Cessez de penser agent Barton et secouez-vous un peu! Voulez-vous être père oui ou non?"

La voix grave de Fury n'avait pas haussé d'un ton mais l'archer se sentit pourtant très mal à l'aise, comme si on venait de le gronder. Il racla sa gorge.

"- Oui...

- Bien, alors dans ce cas, vous devriez parler à l'agent Romanoff de toute urgence.

- Elle est introuvable.

- Ne dites pas de connerie.

- J'ai tapé à sa porte hier soir, elle ne m'a pas ouvert. Elle n'est pas apparu de toute la journée. Après le repas, je suis passé la voir mais elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Je n'ai pas pu poursuivre mes recherches puisque vous m'avez appelé.

- Vous êtes un agent du SHIELD merde! Remuez-vous! Trouvez l'agent Romanoff et dites lui de garder le bébé. C'est un ordre."

* * *

Après Natasha, Tony, Steve et Clint, c'était au tour de Thor et Bruce de se retrouver face au directeur du SHIELD. Putain de convocation! On ne peut pas dire que Nick raffolait de ce genre d'entre-vu.

"- Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour une mission. En deux mots? Natasha Romanoff. Vous allez veiller sur elle et sur le futur bébé. Mlle Potts viendra vous donner des coups de main de temps à temps, quand elle n'a pas trop de boulot. Votre mission s'achèvera lorsque l'argent Barton rentrera de la sienne."

Fury se tourna vers Thor.

"- J'ai également le plaisir de vous annoncer la venue d'une connaissance commune : Jane Foster."

Le visage du dieu s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

"- Aucune nouvelle ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.

- Je vous en prie. Elle aussi sera chargé de veiller sur Natasha. Des questions? Docteur?

- Oui. Pourquoi veiller sur le futur bébé? Natasha n'a pas envie de le garder vous savez?

- Je suis au courant. C'est pourquoi je vous rajoute un objectif : faire en sorte qu'elle garde le bébé.

- Quoi?

- Vous avez bien compris Bruce. Je sais que vous lui avez promis votre soutien et votre aide. Alors ralentissez le processus. Trouvez des excuses, n'importe quoi.

- Je n'ai pas à décider de ce genre de chose, je dois respecter son choix...

- Ainsi que celui du père! Barton veut ce bébé. Alors faites sorte qu'il puisse l'avoir."

Banner se retint de dire ce qu'il pensait de Barton et se contenta de hocher la tête.

* * *

Dans le couloir, Bruce ruminait. A coté de lui, Thor marchait d'un pas décidé.

"- Vous vous rendez compte? Jane va venir ici! Je suis sûr que son talent et son intelligence vous étonneront docteur. Elle est aussi une grande scientifique.

- Ha oui, bien...

- Je vous trouve soucieux.

- Oui... Non... Je veux dire... Pourquoi Fury tient-il tant à ce que Natasha ait son bébé? Quel intérêt en tire-t-il?

- Un intérêt? Vous pensez qu'il cherche un profit?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais sa détermination est étrange. Agir dans l'intérêt de Clint, ok mais là, c'est plus du zèle qu'autre chose."

* * *

"Stark, par ici!

- Je maîtrise Legolas.

- Stark!

- Pas la peine de piailler, j'arrive."

Exécutant un demi tour gracieux, Tony se dirigea vers le jet dans lequel Captain America et Hawkeye l'attendent.

"- On est une équipe, on doit compter les uns sur les autres. Les actions personnelles, tu évite s'il te plaît.

- Cap', tu es un rabat-joie.

- Les feux croisés, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une fête.

- Alors? On fait quoi?

- Hawkeye va s'installer sur le toit de l'immeuble et guetter l'arriver de la marchandise. Toi, tu te poste en sentinelle, tu peux voler, alors profites-en. Mais tache de te faire discret!

- Tu me connais...

- Justement!

- Et vous Captain?

- Je vais essayer d'entrer. Quoi qu'il arrive, on garde le contact radio."

* * *

Affalée sur le canapé, Natasha se contentait de zapper sans vraiment regarder les chaînes. La journée avait été très longue.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Clint, son départ l'avait plus soulagé qu'autre chose. Elle ne devrait plus passer son temps à l'éviter. Mais elle gardait tout de même une pointe d'appréhension : et s'il se faisait blesser? Ou pire! Tuer...

Quand au bébé... Pendant les deux derniers jours avant le départ des trois Vengeurs, elle avait pu ressasser pas mal de chose, cachée dans sa chambre. Entre autre, le fait que Clint voulait garder l'enfant. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru voir dans son regard quand il lui avait posé la question. Une pensée sournoise s'était emparée d'elle : et si Clint ne voulait plus d'elle suite à ça? Et si il se détournait d'elle définitivement parce qu'elle lui avait retiré la possibilité d'être père?

Histoire de se changer les idées, elle avait voulu s'entraîner un peu. Et c'est là que la journée avait dérapé.

Thor avait débarqué dans le couloir juste avant qu'elle n'entre dans la salle de sport. Il lui avait alors fait un numéro assez intriguant, la suppliant presque de l'accompagner dans la cuisine pour faire le repas, prétextant qu'il ne connaissait pas assez le mobilier midgardien pour s'en servir. Elle avait fini par céder, remettant sa séance de défoulement à plus tard. Arrivés dans la cuisine, elle avait trouvé Bruce, ce qui lui parut encore plus bizarre : il ne sortait jamais de son labo en dehors des heures de repas et il n'était pas 10 heures.

Les deux hommes passèrent la matinée à la faire cuisiner. Banner avait sorti un livre de recettes de dieu sait où et il tenait à essayer toutes les recettes donc le nom lui paraissait amusant. Finalement, le résultat fut désastreux. Bien qu'ayant mis le meilleur d'eux-même, le bœuf finit brûlé.

"- Quand je vous disais que je ne savais pas cuisiner! Je suis une espionne pas un chef!

- Oui désolé Natasha. Ne vous énervez pas surtout. C'est pas bon pour..."

Thor se tut et frotta de plus belle la casserole, espérant faire partir la couche de brûlé. Natasha remarqua le regard appuyé que Bruce jeta au dieu. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond!

"- Ok, vous me cachez quoi les gars?"

* * *

"- Vous devez quoi?

- Ok calmez-vous maintenant, ce n'est pas bon de prendre les choses trop à cœur.

- Vous êtes bien placé pour parler Banner!

- En effet...

- Écoutez Natasha, nous faisons ça pour votre bien. Autant rester au calme quelques temps. Profitez-en pour vous reposer...

- Je n'ai besoin de rien et surtout pas de deux baby-sitter. Fury va m'entendre!"

Penauds, Thor et Bruce la regardèrent quitter la pièce sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

"- Même si elle ne veut pas garder le fœtus, l'énervement et la fatigue ne sont pas recommandés."

Bruce poussa un soupire.

"- Vivement que Mlles Potts et Foster arrivent."

Thor acquiesça en silence. Soudain, une immense vapeur noire envahie la pièce. Opaque, inodore, elle se jeta sur Thor. Effrayé, Bruce recula.

"- Thor! C'est quoi ça?

- De l'énergie noire... Mon père doit avoir besoin de moi là-haut.

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir!

- Ai-je le choix? Je reviendrais vite, je vous en fais le serment."

Un énorme bruit sourd roula dans tout l'immeuble. Personne ne put le rater. Bruce ne pouvait plus distinguer Thor. Puis, la brume devint blanche. De la lumière pure. Un déchirement aigu se fit entendre puis plus rien. La cuisine était identique, la fumée ne l'avait pas abîmé ou sali. Il n'y avait juste plus qu'une personne présente, la seconde ayant totalement disparue. Hébété, le docteur resta immobile, fixant un point devant lui. Tiens, c'est marrant, il n'avait jamais remarqué l'aimant en forme d'Iron Man qui tenait la liste de course sur la porte du frigo. Des bruits de pas, des gens qui courent.

"- Bordel, c'était quoi ce bruit?!"

Fury et ses expressions... Plusieurs agents l'accompagnaient ainsi que Natasha. Tous avaient du entendre le bruit affreux.

"- C'est Thor. Il est retourné à Asgard pour une urgence."

* * *

Suite à la disparition de Thor, c'est Bruce qui fut charger de chaperonner Natasha, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas spécialement vu qu'il avait une recherche passionnante sur le feu. Il prit donc une décision.

"- Prenez de la lecture, de la musique, tout ce que vous voulez. Je dois veiller sur vous mais j'ai des travaux en route alors... Vous m'accompagnez au labo."

Natasha ne chercha pas à discuter. Elle avait décharger ses nerfs sur Fury, elle était donc plus zen. Et elle avait tellement crié qu'il lui avait interdit l'accès à certaines salles, donc fini les séances de sport.

"- Il vous reste la bibliothèque, la cuisine, la informatique et les chambres. Ha et aussi la serre. Si vous voulez jardiner..."

Si un énorme bruit n'avait pas envahi le QG, elle lui aurait sûrement décroché un gifle bien sentie et tant pis il s'agit de Nick Fury.

Quitte à s'ennuyer, autant le faire avec quelqu'un. Elle suivit donc le scientifique et passa le reste de la journée avec lui, ne quittant la pièce que pour manger un sandwich.

Finalement, il avait arrêté ses recherches pour le souper. D'humeur morose, elle lui proposa de commander une pizza, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de cuisiner. Le repas fut englouti en silence puis Bruce lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit, lui rappelant tout de même de ne pas se coucher trop tard. Et voilà comment elle avait atterrit devant la télé, zappant à qui mieux mieux. On approchait 1 heure du matin quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Machinalement, elle décrocha sans regarder le numéro.

"- Allô?

- Tasha! Enfin. Il faut qu'on parle."

La voix de Clint était à peine audible : il murmurait.

"- Tu m'appelle en pleine mission?!

- Tu m'as filé entre les doigts avant mon départ, Fury m'a d'ailleurs passé un sacré savon. Je fais le guet pour le moment. J'ai quelques minutes devant moi, c'est bien suffisant pour ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Qui te dit que ça m'intéresse?

- S'il te plaît, Natasha..."

Hawkeye avait une voix lasse. Il en avait marre de se battre contre elle. De son coté, la belle rousse sentait sa colère fondre légèrement. Elle était heureuse qu'il l'appelle, son cœur avait d'ailleurs fait un énorme bond en entendant sa voix. Elle garda tout de même un ton froid et distant.

"- Bien... Je t'écoute.

- Je veux que tu garde ton bébé. Notre bébé. Je veux que tu sois maman. Je veux qu'on soit une famille."

La voix de l'archer se brisa légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion. Natasha sentait les larmes naissantes au coin de ses yeux.

"- Clint...

- Je sais que tu adore ton travail. Mais ce bébé, c'est... C'est assez inattendu c'est vrai mais peut-être que cela va nous permettre de vivre autrement. J'en ai assez de te voir en coup de vent, je veux... Je te veux toi avec moi. Et avec notre enfant."

Un long silence suivit. Clint se sentait nerveux. S'exposer ainsi, dire tout haut ses sentiments, c'était assez nouveau pour lui.

"- Tasha? Tu es là?

- ... Oui.

- J'attends une réponse tu sais?

- Je suis désolée Clint mais... Tu n'as pas le moindre droit sur ce fœtus. Il n'y a que moi qui peut décider de ce que je fais de mon corps.

- Je suis le père, j'ai totalement le droit de...

- Non.

- Quoi non?

- Non Clint, tu n'es pas le père."

* * *

_Voilà, chapitre fini. ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez le dire. :) Et si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez le dire aussi. :p A bientôt, bisous à tous. :)_


	4. Chap4 : La chute du Faucon

_Coucou! Oula que je suis fière! J'ai été rapide à écrire la suite. XD Surement parce que j'ai des super lecteurs tellement à fond qu'ils me donnent envie de leur raconter la suite. :3 Merci infiniment pour vos review, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de les lire et de savoir que ma petite histoire vous plait. :) Mais bon, assez papoté, je vous laisse lire la suite. Bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**La chute du Faucon**

_Tu n'es pas le père. Non. Pas le père. Non Clint. Non, tu n'es pas le père. Pas le père. Pas le père. Pas. Le. Père. Non. Non Clint, tu n'es pas le père._

"- Hawkeye, attention!"

L'archer esquissa un geste pour éviter le tir mais la balle se ficha directement dans son épaule gauche. Il hurla de douleur et lâcha son arc.

"- Agent Barton, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Tout va bien.

- Pas mon diagnostique. Cap, je ramène l'oiseau dans le nid.

- Même pas en rêve Stark!

- Cap?

- Clint, retournez au jet, c'est un ordre. Tony, tu reste avec moi."

Barton jura pendant plusieurs secondes. Il sauta du toit sur lequel il était en poste et attrapa la branche de l'arbre qui se trouvait en face. Il abandonna l'usage de son bras gauche, son épaule blessée était trop douloureuse. Il descendit doucement, prudemment tout en évitant le plus de balles possible. Il atterrit silencieusement au sol et repartit en direction de l'appareil, vérifiant au préalable que personne ne le suivait.

* * *

Installé sur une banquette, Clint avait retiré son oreillette et le haut de son attirail. Il était furieux contre lui-même. Cette balle, il aurait pu l'esquiver s'il n'avait pas la tête ailleurs. Le sang coulait abondamment sur le siège et sur son torse. Il essuya avec une compresse. Les paroles de Natasha le hantait, il les tournait dans tous les sens, elles n'arrêtaient pas de se répéter dans sa tête. Il jeta la compresse. Ses compagnons arrivèrent alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de bander son épaule.

"- Vous avez fait vite.

- On a lâché l'affaire.

- Besoin d'aide pour l'épaule?

- C'est bon Cap."

Clint observa ses partenaires. Tony avait ouvert le casque de son armure. Elle semblait assez peu abîmée, il n'y avait que quelques éclats de balles. Il se tourna ensuite vers Steve qui avait retiré sa cagoule. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et une petite égratignure garnissait sa joue. Dans l'ensemble, ils n'avaient pas l'air blessé ou fatigué.

"- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti?

- Nous étions en effectif trop retreint."

Clint jeta un regard en coin au Captain.

"- J'aurais pu continuer...

- Pas avec une épaule explosée.

- Personne te demande ton avis Tony!

- Oula du calme Legolas...

- Merde, ça suffit avec ce surnom!"

Un silence pesant s'installa. Tony et Steve semblaient choqués. A bout de nerfs, Clint sortit de l'appareil : il continuerait son bandage dehors.

* * *

"- Vous avez pris rendez-vous?"

Thor n'étant toujours pas revenu, Natasha restait sous la garde de Bruce et donc dans son laboratoire. Elle avait prit un livre mais au bout de quelques pages, elle avait abandonné la lecture. Elle avait commencé à observer le docteur, histoire de passer le temps. Au bout de trente minutes, elle sentit qu'elle perdait patience. Aussi, elle essaya d'engager la conversation.

"- Pardon?

- Je vous demandais si vous aviez pris un rendez-vous pour l'avortement.

- Ho, non, désolé, j'ai complètement... oublié."

Bruce avait accepté de jouer le jeu de Fury, c'est à dire tout faire pour retarder l'intervention. Mais le mensonge, la manipulation, c'était pas son fort! Il était très mal à l'aise à l'idée d'aborder ce sujet aussi il fit semblant d'être absorbé par son appareil. Heureusement, Natasha ne releva pas. Bruce risqua un coup d'œil rapide vers la russe. Elle se tenait le bas ventre et grimaçait sous l'effet d'une douleur.

"- Natasha?

- C'est bon, ce sont des crampes..."

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se dirigea précipitamment vers les toilettes. Bruce eut un sourire en coin. Toute Veuve Noire qu'elle soit, Natasha n'échappait pas aux nausées.

* * *

Accoudée au lavabo, l'agent Romanoff se détestait un peu plus de jour en jour. Elle avait toujours travaillé dur pour faire partie de l'élite, ne pas être une simple femme sans défense. Elle en voulait, elle avait du mordant. Être enceinte, fonder une famille n'avait jamais fait partie de ses plans. Elle fit couler de l'eau froide dans ses mains et se mouilla le visage abondamment. Ses nausées, particulièrement fortes et régulières étaient là pour lui rappeler sa pauvre condition, son état honteux à ses yeux. Elle, l'agent du SHIELD, la Veuve Noire, membre des Avengers, était une femme comme les autres, faible et pitoyable. Elle détestait se sentir vulnérable. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas encore le tour de taille qui s'était épaissit. Bruce lui avait promis de l'aider et pourtant, elle sentait qu'il n'y mettait pas du sien. Apparemment, il connaissait un très bon chirurgien qui pouvait lui avoir un rendez-vous plus vite. Mais depuis 6 jours qu'elle lui avait parlé, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'appeler. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de le faire. Une nouvelle nausée interrompit ses pensées. Elle hurla intérieurement tous les gros mots qui lui passait par la tête. Une larme se mit à couler le long de son nez. Surprise, elle l'essuya du bout du doigt. Pleurer était un verbe absent de son vocabulaire. Et pourtant... Elle se surprit également à penser à Clint, à leur dernière conversation téléphonique. Sûrement, il ne voudrait plus la voir ni lui parler après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ce fut plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter et elle éclata en sanglots pour la première fois depuis des années.

* * *

"- Clint?"

Pas de réponse. Steve s'approcha de son coéquipier. La nuit commençait à tomber. L'archer était adossé à un arbre, les jambes en tailleur. Il fixait obstinément le sol.

"- Tony est reparti surveiller nos bandits, il nous appellera dès qu'il y aura du nouveau."

Le soldat s'assit à coté de lui.

"- Clint. Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse?"

Steve jeta un coup d'œil à la blessure à l'épaule. Le bandage était déjà trempé de sang.

"- Je pense que vous devriez rentrer au QG. Sans votre épaule, vous allez avoir du mal à vous servir de...

- Ça ira.

- Vraiment?

- Oui."

Steve inspira profondément : Clint n'était pas coopératif.

"- Votre réaction vis-à-vis de Tony nous a beaucoup surpris vous savez? Vous avez un sens de l'humour plus développé que ça. Il faut plus qu'un surnom pour vous faire sortir de vos gonds d'habitude.

- Je sais.

- Alors?"

Clint poussa un soupire.

"- C'est Natasha?"

Il acquiesça.

"- Cette nuit, pendant que je faisais le guet. J'ai l'appelé. Elle... a décroché. On a parlé et je lui ai demandé... de garder l'enfant."

Barton s'arrêta de parler le temps de racler sa gorge. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de reprendre.

"- Cap. Ils sont sortis.

- Tony?

- Ils sont armés et deux portent la marchandise.

- Bon, j'arrive."

Le soldat sauta sur ses pieds.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Il y a du mouvement."

Steve regarda Clint, son épaule.

"- Vous êtes sur que ça ira?

- Oui.

- Bon alors remettez une autre bande, il faut maintenir votre épaule le plus serrée possible."

Lui tendant le bras, il aida l'archer à se relever.

"- Cap.

- Oui?

- Merci."

* * *

Bruce était en train d'expliquer patiemment à Natasha le déroulement d'une fusion ionique lorsque Nick Fury fit une entrée fracassante dans le laboratoire. Il avait l'air très contrarié. Le scientifique et l'espionne levèrent la tête.

"- Bonjour Nick. Je peux vous aider?"

Le directeur ignora la question de Banner.

"- L'agent Barton est à l'hôpital."

Natasha sentit son cœur se bloquer.

"- Quoi?!

- Vu son état, il a été placé dans un centre de soins du SHIELD en Italie, nous ne pouvions pas le ramener ici.

- Je dois m'y rendre.

- Oui bien sur... Vous partirez demain.

- Non! Ce soir même!

- Natasha, du calme...

- Ho vous, vous n'avez rien à me dire! Retournez donc à vos fusions ioniques si passionnantes et fichez-moi la paix!"

Blessé, Bruce ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie du laboratoire.

"- Ho docteur Banner, je suis désolée...

- C'est bon Natasha. Je vais me reposer, aller donc le retrouver. Mais tachez d'éviter le maximum de secousses.

Il quitta la pièce. Nick Fury reprit la parole.

- Bon... Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a mais... Vous devez être prête à tout. Alors, essayez de garder la tête froide, comme vous savez le faire."

Nick sortit un talkie-walkie de sa poche.

"- Pilote 15. Préparez un hélico. Départ dans 20 minutes."

Il coupa la communication et s'adressa à Natasha.

"- Vous avez entendu? 20 minutes. Ça me semble assez pour faire une valise.

* * *

"- Je peux le voir?"

Le trajet lui avait paru une éternité. Nick l'avait accompagné en hélicoptère jusqu'à l'aéroport. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir pendant le vol aussi elle avait du prendre son mal en patience. Arrivée à Rome, un chauffeur l'attendait. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu le convaincre de griller les feux rouges. A peine garé sur le parking, elle s'était précipitée hors du véhicule et avait couru vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. A l'accueil, elle avait donné le nom de Clint et on lui avait indiqué le 2e étage, chambre 229. Là encore, sa patience fut mise à l'épreuve : un brancard était entré avec elle dans l'ascenseur et elle avait du attendre qu'il sorte en premier, au 5e, pour ensuite redescendre. Lorsque l'engin s'était arrêté au 3e étage, plusieurs infirmiers accompagnés d'un médecin entrèrent, elle avait poussé un profond soupire et décidé de prendre les escaliers. Elle bouscula une blouse blanche en sortant mais ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser. Finalement, plusieurs dizaines de marches plus tard, elle était enfin arrivée au second. Elle avait suivi les panneaux indiquant les numéros 200 à 230. Au bout d'un couloir, elle avait repéré Tony, habillé en civil et Steve, toujours en costume, la cagoule en moins. Elle courut vers eux.

* * *

"- Écoute, il faut qu'on te prévienne..."

Hésitant, Tony lança un regard à Steve. Mieux valait que le soldat prenne le relais, il était meilleur que lui pour ce genre de chose. Steve esquissa une grimace dans le dos de Natasha et s'avança vers elle.

"- Il est dans un état critique. Ses signes vitaux restent stables mais... Il a perdu connaissance pendant le transport et maintenant il est entré dans une phase de coma assez profond."

Les yeux de l'espionne s'emplirent de larmes.

"- Je suis désolé Natasha."

Un peu gauchement, elle se blottit dans les bras du Captain, comme une petite fille cherchant du réconfort. Ses épaules bougeaient au rythme de ses pleures étouffés par le costume de Steve. Elle s'affaissa d'un coup mais il la retint de justesse avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

"- La tête me tourne...

- Vous ne vous êtes pas ménagée.

- Assieds toi un peu sur le banc, je vais chercher un verre d'eau."

La voix de la russe arrêta Tony dans son élan.

"- Inutile. Je veux juste... Je veux juste le voir."

Elle leur jeta un regard suppliant.

"- S'il vous plaît..."

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard. Puis, Steve ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Une fois qu'elle eut passé le seuil, il ferma la porte et attendit dans le couloir avec Tony.

* * *

A part les bip des machines médicales, la chambre était horriblement silencieuse. Le souffle coupé, Natasha s'avança vers le pied du lit. Il était là. Comme s'il dormait. Il avait l'air serein. Une énorme bande entourait son épaule apparemment blessée. On ne lui avait rien dit et elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien demandé. Ce n'était pas le plus important de toute façon. Elle esquissa quelques pas vers la tête. Elle se sentait idiote. Que disait-on habituellement dans ce genre de situation? Elle renifla et se frotta le nez. Des yeux elle chercha du papier pour se moucher. Rien. Elle essuya son visage avec la manche de sa veste, laissant une trace plus foncée sur le cuir. Avisant une chaise, elle la tira vers elle et s'assit au chevet de Clint. Elle avait la tête complètement vide. Tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire, c'était de penser à ses dernières paroles, aux larmes qui coulaient en abondance sur ses joues et à l'ignoble odeur de l'hôpital. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers son visage et lui caressa, ou plutôt lui effleura la joue. Le genre de geste d'affection qu'elle s'était toujours interdit. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Il était loin, si loin. Elle retira ses doigts du visage de l'archer et le contempla. Combien de temps? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ses pensées avaient eu le temps de tourner dans tous les sens pour aboutir à une conclusion absurde. Tellement absurde qu'elle allait s'y tenir. Elle se leva et fixa intensément son ancien coéquipier. Il avait toujours été plus qu'un simple collègue même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit, pas même à lui. Et c'est devant ce visage fermé, plongé dans le coma qu'elle prononça sa promesse. A force d'avoir pleuré, sa voix était roque mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, il ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Il ne reviendrait pas, elle en était sûre. Et c'est sur cette certitude qu'elle allait avancer.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais sur le bébé pour deux. Je lui raconterais à quel point son père était un homme courageux. Je lui dirais tous tes exploits. Je lui expliquerais pourquoi tu n'es plus parmi nous. A cause de quoi tu nous as quitté. La raison de ta mort..."

Furtivement, elle frotta son menton pour en retirer une larme.

"- Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti."

Elle laissa planer un silence puis s'avança vers le corps inerte. Elle se pencha et embrassa doucement les lèvres chaudes de son amant. Puis, tendrement, elle lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille.

"- Au revoir. Je t'aime."

Quittant la chambre, la future maman savait que son _au revoir_ était un _adieu_.

* * *

_Peut-être aurais-je dû préciser d'avoir une boite de mouchoirs à portée de main pendant la lecture? Vraiment, je m'excuse pour les éventuelles larmes. J'espère cependant que vous n'allez pas lâcher la lecture pour autant. XD N'oubliez pas de me dire tout ce que vous en pensez par review, positive ou pas. ^^ A bientôt. Gros bisous._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le départ

_Honte à moi, je n'ai pas posté plus tôt! Bon, inutile que je vous parle trop tout de suite, je vous laisse lire le chapitre. ^^ Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Le départ**

"- Agent Romanoff, voici Jane Foster."

Natasha serra brièvement la main de la jeune astrophysicienne. Elle essaya de paraître aimable mais avec la fatigue et le chagrin, elle ne put rien faire de plus qu'un sourire crispé. En face, Jane lui offrit un air enjoué.

"- Mlle Foster est ici pour plusieurs raisons. Deux en fait. La première, c'est vous agent Romanoff."

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"- Ensuite, elle a des travaux communs avec le docteur Banner en ce qui concerne la matérialisation des champs d'énergie."

Le visage fermé, la russe ne réagit même pas à la deuxième annonce de Fury : la physique ne l'intéressait pas.

Intimidée, Jane afficha un petit sourire.

"- Bien, je vous laisse mesdames. A bientôt."

Natasha réprima un éclat de rire moqueur. Depuis quand Nick l'appelait madame? Et depuis quand était-il galant? Le directeur s'en alla vers les salles de contrôles, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. Un silence plana, un peu gênant.

"- Alors, vous avez des travaux communs avec le docteur Banner?

- Oui, visiblement... A vrai dire, je n'avais pas trop de nouvelles du monde extérieur dans le laboratoire où l'on m'avait envoyé. J'ai été transféré d'urgence et j'ai eu droit à tout un tas de gadgets de luxe totalement inutiles. Une vraie prison dorée...

- Thor va être très heureux de vous revoir.

- Ho heu... Vraiment?"

Jane tiqua, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

"- Il y a un problème?

- Ho non, je serais ravie de le revoir aussi."

La jeune femme désigna le ventre de Natasha.

"- Alors? Ça fait combien de temps?

- Plus de deux mois.

- Pas trop dur les nausées et tout le reste?

- Si, beaucoup. Je m'en passerais bien."

Jane sourit, pour la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes nota Natasha. Une optimiste. Voilà qui allait faire bon ménage avec son caractère! Agent, espionne, elle devait toujours envisager le pire, tout prévoir de la pire manière afin d'avoir une marge de manœuvre en cas de problème. Le pessimisme avait toujours fait partie d'elle, mais là, en ce moment, elle avait carrément le cafard. Cela ne faisait que 5 jours qu'elle était rentré d'Italie et la vision de Clint dans son lit d'hôpital avait le don de lui couper le sommeil. Assise, elle passait donc des heures à se masser doucement le ventre, lui parlant parfois à voix basse, lui murmurant de ne pas s'inquiéter et de dormir. C'était machinal mais quand elle s'en rendait compte, elle rougissait intérieurement, tant cette façon de faire n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et laissait tomber vivement sa main sur le matelas, honteuse mais soulagée que personne ne puisse la voir. On a pas idée de parler à un nombril...

* * *

"- Docteur?

- Bonsoir Cap'.

- Je peux vous parler? C'est important."

Bruce leva les yeux de sa planche de travail et sourit avec lassitude.

"- Si ça concerne la grossesse de Natasha je...

- Non, pas du tout. Je voudrais juste vous informer de quelque chose... concernant le SHIELD."

Anxieux, Steve fixa le visage calme de Banner. Celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir et se tourna vers lui, lui accordant toute son attention.

"- Je vous écoute.

- Tony a piraté quelques données dernièrement. Des nouveaux dossiers sont apparus, il voulait savoir ce qu'ils contenaient."

Il marqua une pause.

"- C'est très embarrassant pour moi de vous annoncer ça mais...

- Allez-y Steve, je suis prêt à tout.

- Il semblerait que le SHIELD soit entré en contact avec Betty Ross afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le sérum, les rayons gamma et... vous."

Le scientifique se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et secoua plusieurs fois la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il ne prononça pas un mot, se contenant d'opiner du chef pendant un bon moment. Inquiet, le soldat se tenait sur ses gardes, au cas où l'Autre se montrerait. Il n'en fit rien, restant bien au calme dans le creux du ventre de Banner, sa colère anéantit par la tristesse de ce dernier.

"- Betty..."

Il avait murmuré le prénom, comme arraché dans un souffle. Brusquement, Bruce quitta sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte du laboratoire.

"- Où allez-vous docteur?

- Parler à Fury."

* * *

Le gobelet de café que le directeur du SHIELD tenait dans les mains valsa quelques mètres plus loin et un visage grimaçant se colla à quelques centimètres de son œil valide.

"- Docteur Banner? J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous souhaiter le bonsoir...

- Betty...

- Pardon?

- Bruce, calmez-vous!"

Steve apparu derrière l'épaule son coéquipier.

"- Non Steve, je ne me calmerais pas, je ne suis pas pas énervé. Je suis juste dégoûté, profondément dégoûté et écœuré."

Fury remit calmement son bandeau en place.

"- Docteur Banner...

- Inutile d'aller plus loin. Je vois que votre organisation n'arrête pas ses recherches sur mon compte, et ce malgré que je fasse désormais parti des Avengers."

Bruce tourna les talons et retourna sur ses pas, bousculant Steve qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il marmonna un désolé rauque et fila vers l'ascenseur.

"- Vous ne comptez pas la retrouver j'espère?"

La voix de Nick le stoppa net.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?

- Vous ne quittez pas les lieux. Ce QG est en quelque sorte votre sanctuaire. Quant à Betty... Il vous manque quelque chose de précieux pour la retrouver."

Banner fit demi tour lentement. Ses traits se détendirent en un léger sourire moqueur. Il se plaça face à Fury.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, inquiétez vous plutôt pour votre nez.

- Ha oui? Et pour quelle raison?"

Pour seul réponse, le poing du scientifique s'écrasa sur le visage du directeur qui vacilla.

"- Bruce!"

Steve se jeta sur ce dernier et l'écarta comme il pouvait sans trop forcer; c'était un miracle que le Hulk n'ai pas encore fait son apparition!

"- Tout va bien Cap'. J'ai juste besoin...

- De repos!

- Non, de Tony."

Sur ces étranges paroles, il se retira.

* * *

"- JARVIS?

- Oui monsieur.

- L'adresse de Betty Ross s'il te plaît.

- 12 Church Place, Camden Town, Manchester."

Le milliardaire se tourne vers son ami scientifique et lui adresse un clin d'œil complice.

"- Simple comme bonjour.

- Merci Tony.

- Bah, c'est pas la peine, tu as cogné Fury, ça me suffit."

Il désigne un de ses écrans d'ordinateur sur lequel la vidéo de la bagarre tourne en boucle. Affichant un sourire goguenard, Stark lève le pouce vers Banner.

"- Quelle droite!"

Souriant tristement, Bruce se dirigea vers la porte.

"- On garde le contact surtout.

- Bien sur. Prenez soin de Natasha. Elle a besoin de soutien..."

* * *

"- Prenez soin de vous docteur.

- Merci Jane."

Sa valise dans une main, son manteau dans l'autre, Bruce Banner avait longtemps hésité de passer dire au revoir à Natasha avant son départ pour l'Angleterre. Finalement, il n'eut pas le choix, il la croisa en compagnie de Jane Foster dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas paru étonnée de sa tenue. Steve ou Tony avait du lui parler. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Les deux femmes accompagnèrent donc le docteur jusqu'au sous-sol où était garée sa voiture.

"- Natasha, le numéro de la clinique se trouve...

- Ça ne sera pas utile.

- Comment?

- Je..."

Elle mit sa main sur son ventre et planta son regard dans celui du scientifique.

"- Je le garde."

Elle avait le visage grave.

"- C'est un souvenir. Le seul...

- Bien sur. Je comprends."

Il lui sourit franchement, enfin une bonne nouvelle dans cette pénible soirée! Il recula vers une place du parking où se trouvait une citadine métallique. Les valises dans le coffre, le manteau sur le siège passager. Installé derrière le volant, il démarra le GPS, direction l'aéroport. Il démarra et en passant devant les deux silhouettes qui restaient immobiles près des escaliers, il fit un petit geste de la main. Elles ne repartirent qu'une fois qu'il sorti de leur champs de vision dans la pente qui mène à la sortie.

* * *

"- Dites... A propos du corps de Clint... Je pense qu'il aurait sa place ici.

- Pourquoi faire? Natasha ne veut pas de l'enfant, Clint n'est plus là pour la convaincre. Banner nous lâche..."

Nick et Steve étaient assis dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier tenait un mouchoir contre son nez qui saignait suite à son altercation avec le scientifique.

"- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois... Bruce n'a rien d'un lâche. Il a de bonnes raisons de partir, c'est même vous qui lui avez donné. Vous devriez vous faire plus de soucis pour la suite.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas à ma place Rogers. Alors bouclez-là! Vos conseils, vous pouvez les garder.

- Insultez-moi si ça vous chante, mais vous savez que j'ai raison. Vos dossiers nous concernant continuent de se remplir, vous ne nous faites visiblement pas confiance. Vous pouvez être sûr que vous n'aurez pas la notre non plus."

Marquant une pause, Steve se leva et se dirige vers la porte.

"- On quitte le QG."

* * *

"- Natasha! Mlle Foster."

Tony adressa son plus beau sourire aux deux jeunes femmes : il avait visiblement une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer.

"- Mr Stark."

Jane lui lança un regard intrigué tandis que Natasha gardait un visage neutre, malgré l'intérêt qu'elle portait pour l'arrivée soudaine du milliardaire. Elles venaient à peine de prendre les escaliers, quittant le parking souterrain, que Tony, tout excité, déboulait vers elles, sautant les marches deux par deux.

"- Faites vos valises, on se tire!"

Devant leur air stupéfaits, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

"- Je vous explique en route."

* * *

"- Je vous demande pardon?

- Vous avez parfaitement compris. Avec Tony, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on en parle. Assez de coups dans notre dos, assez d'être surveillé. Natasha, Jane, Tony et moi, on s'en va. La Tour Stark sera parfaite. Quand à vous, si vous avez besoin de nous contacter... vous connaissez le numéro de téléphone je crois."

Steve ouvrit la porte et jeta un dernier regard vers Fury.

"- Et n'oubliez pas de faire venir Clint! Vous connaissez également l'adresse de Tony."

Il ferma la porte sur un Nick Fury sombre et agacé.

* * *

Les 3 Vengeurs, accompagnés de Jane Foster, quittèrent le QG environ une heure après le départ de Bruce. Bizarrement, ils ne rencontrèrent pas de difficultés. Selon Tony, c'était grâce au docteur Banner.

"- Il a des arguments qui durent."

Ils montèrent dans la voiture du milliardaire comme un seul homme, impatient de quitter les lieux. Steve cru bon tout de même de rajouter la venue prochaine de Clint. Son annonce fut accueillit par un profond silence. Heureusement, Tony le brisa.

"- Ouais, bonne idée camarade. Bon, c'est parti."

Le temps de route pour atteindre la Tour n'allait pas excéder 45 minutes. Dans le véhicule, tout le monde se taisait. Il faut dire qu'il était près de 10 heures du soir, la fatigue se faisait sentir. A un moment Natasha se sentit mal et demanda pour faire une pause, histoire de pouvoir prendre l'air. Elle sortit, fila se cacher derrière un panneau et revint deux minutes après, l'air satisfaite.

"- Les nausée."

C'était tout. En deux mots, tout était résumé. Steve osa tout de même continuer sur la lancée.

"- A propos de votre... état. Bruce avait dit qu'il devait vous aider pour...

- Cap'...

- Oui?"

Natasha prit soudain un air un peu malicieux, mêlé de crainte, comme un enfant qui va révéler une grosse bêtise dont il est particulièrement fier. Elle fixa l'extérieur de la voiture, elle ne voulait pas croiser leur regard.

"- Je le garde."

Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle prononçait ses mots en moins de 2 heures. Un frisson furtif la parcouru. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle allait porter un enfant : à part les nausées, rien n'indiquait sa présence. Elle était pleine de doutes et d'inquiétudes. Mais elle voulait ce souvenir.

Dans la voiture, personne ne cria de joie, personne ne la félicita. Les deux hommes savaient que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait, qu'elle avait dû changer d'avis pour une raison peu heureuse. Être trop démonstratif serait très déplacé. Steve se contenta donc d'une simple phrase, une simple promesse, prononcée sur un ton grave.

"- On veillera sur vous Natasha."

* * *

_Voilàààààààààààà. Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est un chapitre très court. :/ Mais, pour me faire pardonner, je vous laisse une annonce à lire sur la page suivante. :p_


	6. Annonce

**Oyé! :D**

Non non, je ne poste pas deux chapitres d'un coup, je ne suis pas assez productive pour ça. XD Non, ce que je vais faire, c'est vous annoncer que la fic que vous venez de lire prend fin...

Ok on range les couteaux et les pioches! XD

Si je m'arrête là, c'est parce que je ne veux pas faire une fic avec trop de chapitres. Or, la suite, la naissance du bébé et tout le reste, ça va en demander pas mal. :p

Je vous annonce donc la fin d'une fic mais également le début d'une autre! **Family of Master Assassins** (très originale pas vrai XD). Bon, par contre, faudra attendre un peu, le temps que je prenne un ou deux chapitres d'avance. Mais je sais que vous m'aimez assez pour être patients (je déconne ^^).

Je vous dis donc à bientôt, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire! :)

Passionnément.

_~ Loufok _


End file.
